Get Outta Reverse
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: Reverse Pines AU, Teen AU. While Dipper was content with his lifestyle, Mabel had always considered changing. She'd better keep it a secret though - Dipper 'abandoned' traitors easily. Rated T for abuse, probable swearing, blood and violence, possible character death/corruption/etc., no intended shipping and a one-shot (unless requested otherwise).


**A/N: I'm warning you - I was listening to Melanie Martinez when I wrote this. Well, the first part.**

 **And role-playing with my internet friend, but that's beside the point.**

 **So yeah. Enjoy, if you want another chapter, just tell me. If I get five reviews from different people asking for a second chapter, I will. I don't mind.**

 **Bill will call Dipper 'Student' or 'Constellation', and will call Mabel 'Her' or 'Mortal'.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Gravity Falls was as peaceful as it could be. There was a different opinion of this peace for the twins.

Dipper didn't like being told what to do (though he had pledged his life to Bill Cipher long ago, knowing what it meant to be his apprentice in sorcery, emotional - and mental - manipulation and, last but not least, tormenting the ones who dared to defy the three) and absolutely hating having to pretend that they were peaceful, had no malicious intentions whatsoever and were kind and happy town folk who wanted nothing more than the supernatural and horrors to leave this town - this was the very opposite of what teenage Dipper Pines was and he hated masks. He hated having to pretend to be an uncursed mortal who didn't serve a demon with intentions of world domination. He hated not being able to torture the town folk with mind tricks. He hated lying.

Mabel, on the other hand, was happy with the peace, and despite serving under Bill, she hadn't gone to the lengths of pledging her life to him and was unable to learn what Dipper knew unless she did. She was content with life without sorcery and lies, or more extreme lies in her case, and she liked things the way they were - she found it easier to pretend and people liked her more (and perhaps that was because she hadn't learnt anything magic and the people couldn't sense darkness on her). She liked being normal. She liked socialising. She liked learning about normal people and was even trying to cosy up to the town folk, especially that Gideon.

The two twins were very different. Bill was aware of this and he made sure they argued to strengthen their bond - despite seeming crazy, it sure worked.

Their bond was a strand of hair. It could hold some heavy weights, but a single person could break it, and even when fixed, it would never be as good.

She sat slouched, knitting a dark robe for no one in particular, when her brother came in, a blue and purple flame at his hand, eyes reflecting it and full of excitement. "I've done it!" He cried, his sky blue eyes with a tinge of seafoam green glowing. "Mabel, I've only gone and done it!" He twirled around, grabbed her arms, pulled her up from her sitting position and spun her in a circle, grabbing her waist and lifting her midair.

A demonic glare came into his eyes and he suddenly let go, not caring in the slightest as she yelped in pain. He turned to the fire, glaring with a blazing rage. He swiped his hand right and the fire went out as if blown by a strong wind. He put his hand back into the centre and lifted it, a blue and purple flame replacing the natural fire. He glanced down at the robe she'd knitted and for a second, Mabel thought she saw a tear appear as he (according to her eyes anyway) smiled sorrowfully.

Then anger replaced it, he turned to her, crushing the knitted robe in his hand. "Why do you even bother, Mabel?! Doing petty MORTAL things when NO ONE CARES?!" He threw it in the fire and raised his hand, the fire consuming the knitted item and burning it.

Mabel's eyes filled with tears as she watched it burn, knowing she'd messed up and she was going to face the wrath of her brother, despite it not being allowed by their - his - master.

He grabbed her arm, between her wrist and elbow, and lit his hand. Oh God it froze and burnt! She cried aloud, and using the same hand, still lit with the cold, burning flame, he pushed her to the floor and she screamed in pain. He kicked her, she curled up in an attempt to protect herself, but he yanked her hair and she struggled against it.

And it was at that moment their - his - master came in.

Bill only glared at Dipper. Dipper stood straight, fear in his eyes. Mabel looked up with a bruised body, weak and sorry for her actions.

It was her fault.

"Constellation..." The demon tutted, approaching Dipper slowly and menacingly. "You know the rules. You know the consequences."

Mabel couldn't see what was happening, but the screams of pain and pleas and the shadows on the walls told her everything.

Bill loved them very, very much.

That's why he hurt them a lot.

* * *

The bruises still remained, but the cuts and scratches looked more natural than they were. Dipper had been punished for the abuse he showed toward his sister with bites, bruises and cuts. He now sat in the corner like a punished toddler, head lolled to the side, staring at the wall opposite him.

Bill had told him to. Naturally, Dipper obeyed. Dipper obeyed a lot.

Mabel had sat in front of him, looking at him, watching him blink, watching him twitch, until Bill had tapped her shoulder and pulled her away, leaving the student to his own tortured and broken mind.

Living with a demon had its perks.

"Mortal, we've run out of food for you two. Can ya go into town and get this? Oh, and if you run into the girl and that kid-"

"Pacifica? Gideon?"

"Yeah, Blondie, Hairy, tell them we're watching."

"Got it."

Before Mabel left the building and went into the town of Gravity Falls, she set herelf on hiding her bruises with long sleeved shirts and jeans. She wore make up for the facial damage, and would say she had a cat that liked to scratch for the cuts and scratches.

She went into the mall, looking at the list of items and buying it (and a gift for Bill and Dipper with the money left over). She skipped out, or she planned to, as she bumped into a teenager.

"Watch it!" She yelled at them, before looking at them

It was a male, with spider black hair, admiral blue eyes and pale skin. He had glasses, with one of the lenses lost (and nowhere on the ground) and wore coal black jeans and a jade black hoodie with a blood red heart with stitches. He looked down at her, quiet, his eyes apologetic. He said nothing, but he looked down at the books he'd dropped before picking them up.

A teenager snuck up behind him and pushed him over with his foot. Mabel watched him collapse onto his knees but not say anything. His eyes watered, but surely he'd yell at them for pushing him over and laughing at him.

No.

He just gathered his books and glared at them before beginning to stand up.

"Weirdo."

"Strange."

"Emo."

"Freak."

"Creep."

His eyes watered and he walked away, hugging his books close to him.

"Hey."

The teenager looked at Mabel, who had followed him.

"You want me to walk with you?"

He gave a small smile and nodded.

Together, they left, and Mabel spoke for most of the trip, introducing herself and explaining Dipper and Bill (she came up with a lie that Bill was their great uncle) and telling him about her life (leaving everything about sorcery, magic, demons and most of her life and making it seem normal). He seemed content with that, nodding to acknowledge her and sometimes beginning to make weird hand gestures before stopping as if realising something.

"Why don't you speak?"

He froze, looking at his books. He stroked the cover, then looked at her as if quizzing something.

"I won't tell."

He knelt down. He opened his mouth, as if to show her his teeth and tongue.

He had no tongue.

"Were you born without a tongue?"

He shook his head.

"Was it cut out?"

He nodded.

"By a professional?"

Another shake of his head.

"Fight get out of hand?"

He pulled a face, looking up at the sky partly and his mouth somewhat diagonal. He wavered his hand as if to say 'Kinda'.

"With your friends?"

He shook his head, but seemed a little happier that someone finally understood him.

"Kids from school?"

Another shake of his head.

"Outside school?"

Another shake. He put a hand on his chest where his heart would be. He gestured to himself.

"Your heart?"

He then measured the distance between them, as if to see how clos-

"Someone close to your heart?"

He nodded.

"Sibling?"

He shook his head, putting his thumb and index finger together as if to make an 'o'.

"You have no siblings?"

He nodded.

Mabel's eyes widened. "Your parents?"

He nodded. He stood up and they continued walking.

He pointed to the house ahead - it didn't seem too bad actually.

"That's your house?"

He nodded, turning to go, but she grabbed him in a hug, squeezing him tightly. He seemed surprised but let her, before hugging her back.

She smiled gently as he waved, turning away and walking into the house. At that moment, Mabel realised she had to get back to her house and she broke into a run, clutching the bag tightly.

When she got back, Dipper was nowhere in sight, but Bill was impatient.

"Mortal..."

"Sorry, I was talking to someone and he was getting bullied and I walked home with him and-"

Bill held up a hand to halt her. "You got what we need?" She nodded.

"I got you and Dipper a present..."

The demon almost looked amused as she handed to him. It wasn't much, just a little card with a sweet poem.

A Father's Day Poem.

"So you got Student a present, hm? He's in his room lying on his bed. Go give it to him."

Mabel ran upstairs to the shared room she and Dipper resided in, and true to Bill's word, Dipper lay on his bed, staring. "Dip-Dop?"

The birthmark was in full view as he turned his head. She set down a pouch full of small chocolates on the beside table.

Eclairs. He loved eclairs. He ate one, looking at. He offered her one by holding it out, but she waved a hand to politely decline the offer.

"So," His voice had a tinge of pain. "Why'd you take so long?"

She told him all about the mute teenager (when he asked for a name, she shrugged and said, "He didn't say.") but not about what had happened - she'd made a promise and God damn she was going to keep it. Dipper smirked.

Mabel sighed, knowing Dipper was very sadistic and probably would have watched had he been there. Perhaps even help.

Mabel forced a small smile and bid him farewell. She headed downstairs, expecting to see the demon burning the card she'd gotten him.

He was poking the firewood with a rod or whatever that was so she presumed the worse. She walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, and out the corner of her eye, she saw the card stuck on the wall. She gave a small smile. Today was better than expected.

* * *

The mute teenager saw Mabel coming, he gave a warm smile at her but she hugged him.

Dipper scowled, not wanting to be there, and glared up at the older teen.

The mute teen frowned, looked at Mabel quizzically and gestured to Dipper and his frown.

"This is my twin Dipper. Dipper, this is... Uh..."

The younger male twin gave a mocking look at the mute teen, who had no way to tell them his name. Mabel scowled at Dipper with a slight pout. "Don't be so mean, Dip-Dop!"

There was an awkward silence.

Mabel began to speak, a warm smile gracing her beautiful features, and she only uttered a word or two ("So, ho-") before being interrupted by a couple of teens running up to the mute teen.

"Robbie! There you are!" The female spoke. She had red hair with tawny brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a green shirt which was checkered (without the different colours), jeans, syrup brown boots with mud on and a strange hat which the twins had never seen before. "Who are they?"

The mute teen, apparently named Robbie, made some hand gestures Mabel found interesting (while Dipper was bored by the whole conversation), and the girl replied with words.

"They're your friends?"

He shook his head, pointing to Mabel.

"Only she's your friend?"

He nodded.

"I see."

Dipper rolled his eyes, slightly mystified at the older teen's appearance, a lustful look in his eyes. "So..." He purred, gently shoving past Mabel. "Who are you?"

"Wendy." The girl shrugged, laidback (Dipper liked that). "Wendy Corduroy."

"Well, milady," Mabel rolled her eyes - this was typical of Dipper to try to seduce a possible future victim before showing his true intentions. "I am Dipper Pines."

Robbie glowered at Dipper, as if reading his mind and knowing. He began to make the weird gestures again, but Wendy held up a hand.

"Robbie, don't worry. It's not as if I'm gonna date him."

Knowing her brother, Mabel knew Dipper was inwardly swearing but he managed to hold that soft smile.

"Yes, Robbie, we're not going to date."

Dipper had other plans for Miss Wendy Corduroy.

And Mabel was pretty sure Robbie knew them.

Before they could continue, the other teens coughed.

One, a male, had chest length medium blonde hair, pickle green eyes and slightly pale skin. Another male who stood beside him had chocolate brown hair, mocha brown eyes and dark skin. Beside him stood a girl who had mulberry purple (presumably dyed) hair, berry blue eyes and pale skin. And lastly, there was another male, with a stomach like a semi circle, who had walnut brown hair, tawny brown eyes and fair skin.

"Oh, sorry guys." Wendy smiled at Dipper. "You seem like a nice kid."

Robbie looked horrified at Wendy's comment, furiously shaking his head before gesturing to Dipper and forming his arms into crosses.

Dipper, while still smiling, had a malovent look around him, which only Robbie and Mabel seemed to catch. His eyes whispered, 'He knows something.'

Robbie made weirder hand gestures, and Wendy looked infuriated as if he just made a statement that had said something horrid about her family.

"You've just met the kids, Robbie, and now you're saying Dipper's going to kill me?!" Wendy looked even angrier as he nodded furiously, his eyes begging for her to believe him.

According to the other teens, they were eyes of lying.

"I can't believe you!"  
Robbie opened his mouth as if to speak, but then remembered about the loss of his tongue and continued to make weird hand gestures.

The argument went on for ages until he threw his hands up in the air and ran off, everyone but Mabel glaring after him.

"Sorry about that. Do you two want to join us? We're going to the graveyard."

"Love to!" Dipper exclaimed, his eyes holding genuine excitement and no evil or secrets whatsoever.

"But Robbie..." Mabel stuttered, frowning after the path he had taken.

"Ah don't worry. This one time, he accused my manager of building a portal underneath the shack. Crazy huh?"

"Yeah, crazy." Dipper laughed, hidden evil in the laughter.

As her twin delved into a conversation with the mortals, Mabel kept glancing at the path Robbie'd taken. Assuring the others weren't paying attention (apparently Dipper had dished out the story of when he'd scared Mabel by making the flames rise and almost consume her - leaving out the sorcery and replacing it with puppets), she ran down that way, quiet but quick.

When she was sure she was out of earshot, she began to call out. "ROBBIE! ROBBIE!"

"Well, well, well..." She heard a voice hiss before she was grabbed. "Lookie what we have here."

Male, it sounded, and his hand went over her mouth. She screamed, or tried to, but his grip tightened.

As if he'd known, a familiar mute teen jumped out of the alley way and attacked the one who'd grabbed her.

This man was her Devil and Robbie was her saviour.

The mute teen stood after a while, looked down at the attacker, who was now unconscious, and gave a small nod before turning back to Mabel, falling to his knees and giving her a huge hug, which sent a clear message.

 _You shouldn't have followed me._

She responded with a hug just as large and meaningful, thankful he knew.

"How'd you know?"

Robbie looked away, hanging his head as if ashamed, putting his finger in the air and making a shape in the air.

A triangle.

Her eyes widened.

 _Does Robbie know the truth about me and Dipper?_ She thought to herself.

He blinked, pulled his head up and looked at her. He then nodded, as if to answer the unspoken question.

 _He knew my question..._

Robbie nodded.

* * *

It took her a while to find Dipper and the others, but she found them, and then asked to talk with her twin.

He questioned angrily where she'd been, but she'd put it off, declaring she had a theory that he was telepathic and that's why he was worried.

He simply laughed and asked for solid evidence.

That's when she dragged him away and brought him to Robbie, who was sat patiently like she'd told him to, glaring as teens kicked him, but of course saying nothing.

"Weirdo."

"Strange."

"Emo."

"Freak."

"Creep."

Mabel stood in front of Robbie, who had just hung his head and accepting the labels. "Leave my Robbie alone!"

Dipper raised a brow but shook it off. He watched Mabel turn to the possibly telepathic mute teenager that he knew as 'Robbie' and _smile_.

A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He was almost disgusted. What made it even worse was how Robbie _returned_ it!

His fists clenched and he did the one thing he did best.

He scowled right back at Robbie, whose head dropped in shame. He smiled, but not like Mabel had. He felt his eyes glow, it hurt and burnt but he'd get used to it one day. He saw, sensed, Robbie's fear but no surprise - figures. The teenagers on the other hand.

He looked at the teenagers - he wanted to kill someone and Mabel would never let him kill someone as worthless and pathetic as Robbie - as he worked out their deaths.

He let out a menacing chuckle, his eyes still in their demonic form. His fingertips faintly burnt with the blue and purple flame he'd become so used to. His laugh went distorted too, Mabel knew, and she stayed silent to avoid any pain.

"Prepare to be condemned!" He yelled, the fire at his fingers growing into a fire in his hands, and he thrust both hands forward, the teenagers bursting into flames of the same colour.

Their screams were barely audible to Dipper; the ringing in his ears blocked it out. He couldn't see; the fire blocked his sight. He couldn't feel any emotion; the pain stopped that. He couldn't touch anything; he was immobilised. He couldn't smell anything; the fire numbed his senses.

He'd get used to it.

One day.

He pulled the fire back into his fingers, and instead made knives of ice. Each knife impaled itself into an eye, a throat or unmentionable places.

And all Dipper could do was smile as Mabel and Robbie watched in fear and the teenagers died.

He made a hole, stacked the corpses there, and left them to rot.

And he didn't care.

He wasn't meant to care.

And that's why he cared.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. That probably sucked.  
**

 **That death scene was horrific...ally fun to write!  
**

 **If you want to know what happened to Robbie, you should ask in the reviews. Please. I'll do a second chapter based off that if I get enough:  
**

 **1\. Reviews.**

 **2\. Strength.**

 **3\. Fucks to give.**

 **I've done three all nighters in the space of six days.  
**

 **Lord help me.  
**

 **Uggggghhh.  
**

 **My eyes are fucking burning.  
**

 **See ya...  
**


End file.
